


Alternative Medicine

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's tired and stressed and he needs a break. Unfortunately he's in the middle of an important diplomatic mission so shore leave isn't an option. Spock tries a different approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the five year mission and loosely inspired by the beginning of Star Trek Beyond (there is no direct correlation so it's spoiler-free).
> 
> While I'm a long-time Star Trek and Spirk fan, this is the first time I've actually posted anything. Please be kind. Apologies for any mistakes.

Attempting to broker a peace deal between two equally stubborn species was no picnic. In fact, it was by far the least favorite part of Jim Kirk’s job as captain. Diplomacy had never particularly been his strong point. Plus he’d ripped his shirt. Again.

Huffing, Jim strode out of the turbolift towards his quarters, the strips of shirt dangling off him flapping with each step.

“Captain.” Spock appeared from a nearby corridor, falling naturally into step beside him. “Am I to assume that the meeting did not go as you intended?”

Jim let out a humorless snort. “What gave it away?”

“Your expression and the manner of your movement is one indication. Also your shirt—”

“It was a rhetorical question, Spock,” Jim cut in, sighing heavily as he stopped outside his door. “I’m going to shower, get into one of my few remaining intact shirts, and then try to sort this mess out before Starfleet Command has my ass.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “Captain, I do not believe your gluteal muscles would be—”

“ _Spock_.” Shooting him an exasperated look, Jim punched in his door code. “Was there something you needed me for?”

“Indeed.”

Jim nodded and entered his quarters, motioning for Spock to follow. “Better make it quick then.”

Spock stopped just inside, waiting for the doors to slip shut before continuing. “While your latest physical showed nothing amiss, Doctor McCoy is concerned about your psychological well-being. He requested that I provide assistance.”

“Oh?” Before he could blink, Jim found himself with his back against the bulkhead. Spock swiftly dropped to his knees. “ _Oh_ … Spock, you don’t have to—” He broke off with a groan as he was enveloped in wet heat, his traitorous body responding instantly to the stimulation, his hands automatically moving to tangle in Spock’s silky black hair.

Like anything he set his mind to, Spock had quickly mastered the oral techniques that would produce maximum pleasure, and he had become incredibly adept at making Jim lose it in record time. Jim’s head was already buzzing, and Spock had barely begun. It was a little embarrassing in all honesty, but also incredibly hot and deeply satisfying; something he could definitely live with.

Spock’s eyes flicked up to meet his, bright lust shining beneath dark lashes, his mouth stretched wide around his prize, and the likelihood of Jim lasting beyond a few minutes diminished even more. Perhaps sensing this, Spock sat back on his heels, surrendering control. 

Jim happily accepted the invitation, pushing forwards into that perfect mouth again and again, fingers tensing rhythmically against Spock’s scalp. And damn Bones for being right, because this was _exactly_ what he needed. And he was so close now. _So close_.

“Spock…” His world narrowing to the tight coil of pleasure ready to burst any second, Jim pushed home one final time and, with a stuttered breath, found release. And it was a release in every sense, all of his tension draining right along with the pulsing spurts down Spock’s throat. He sagged back against the bulkhead, breathing hard, as Spock rose to his feet.

“Did you find that beneficial, Jim?”

Jim tugged him closer to meet his lips, reveling in tasting himself there. “Indeed I did… so much so that I’d very much like to continue this in bed with considerably less clothes. But unfortunately I still have a heap of things to do today.”

“On the contrary, I took the liberty of clearing your schedule for this afternoon.”

Jim pulled back in surprise, his lips twitching with the beginnings of a grin. “ _Did_ you now?”

“Affirmative. The next meeting isn’t scheduled until tomorrow, and Mr. Sulu is confident he can handle any issues that should arise in the interim.”

“Uh-huh,” Jim said slowly, pressing close to rest his palms on Spock’s chest, noting the blush that colored the tips of his ears in response. “… And what about _your_ duties?”

“I have completed my duties and am therefore at your disposal.”

“What a happy coincidence.”

“Hardly a coincidence, Jim. I had every intention—”

“Okay, enough,” Jim said, laughing. He kissed Spock again, sliding one hand down to press their fingers together at the same time so that it was in both the human and the Vulcan way. Then he let his other hand wander down to cup the prominent bulge in Spock’s pants. “In that case, why don’t we do something about this?”

Spock’s eyes gleamed with a hidden smile. “I can see no reason not to.”

“Good.”

 

It wasn’t until much later, when Jim was lying in bed with his head pillowed on Spock’s chest, feeling sleepy and pleasantly sore, that Spock’s earlier words hit home. 

“Wait a minute…” He tilted his head up to look at Spock. “Did you say Bones _told_ you to do this?”

“Not in so many words,” Spock replied evenly. “He merely implied that it would be beneficial and I was by no means opposed to accepting his recommendation.”

Jim ducked his head to hide a grin as he imagined that conversation. It was true that, with everything that had been going on over the past few weeks, they’d had very little time together outside of work. And it had obviously affected him more than he’d thought. He had to wonder if Bones wasn’t the only one to notice. Regardless, Jim owed him a rather large bottle of Tennessee whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I watched Star Trek Beyond again today and damn it, I'd forgotten Bones' opinion on Saurian brandy! So I've changed it to Tennessee whiskey. :)


End file.
